New Faces, New Friends
by TTFMA
Summary: Edward Elric didn't know what to make of them. The Teen Titans didn't know what to make of him. Edward Elric had only wanted to go back home to his brother, and meeting a bunch of heros was definitely not on his schedule. Nor was meeting a blonde haired and golden eyed enigma on the Teen Titans schedule. Rated T for mild use of colorful language.
1. Fullmetal's unwitting journey

'The soul and mind are connected by the body... If I let my mind guide me, I'll be able to reach the portal.' The intense deconstruction of his body upon entering the gate was as harsh as always, but Edward Elric didn't care. He was out of that hellish defective Portal of Truth created by the boss of the Homunculi, and he was on his way back to his little brother, which was the only thing that mattered. Alphonse... He must have been horrified when he witnessed Ed being swallowed by that damned Gluttony who can't keep his damn mouth shut.

"Oh? So you aren't here to get your body back?" The eerie white figure of the Truth grinned widely at Edward, amused as said person came by, intent on getting to the portal.

Oh, the Truth grinned ominously. His favorite little human was going to be in for a rather nasty shock.

Edward landed in the Portal rather ungracefully, his broken arm taking most of the fall unfortunately. He twitched in pain, allowing himself several moments of rest to try and ease the piercing pain that was shooting up his left arm, before he carefully pushed himself up, keeping most of his weight on his automail arm.

"Good... I made it." He sighed in relief. After all, this was the portal of truth he was talking about. Anything could happen, ranging from good things, to things so bad they were horrendous. And it was usually the latter, unforetunately for those who were stupid enough to have a session of 'Meet the Truth'.

Edward blinked, unsure if he had just seen what he thought he had seen at the corner of his eyes, before he whipped his head around, comfirming that he wasn't actually seeing things.

"Huh? When had there ever been two gates...?" Ed trailed off, eyes widening with shock, his mouth falling into a silent gasp at the scrawny, malnourished body sitting in front of the second gate. It couldn't be... Could it? Could that really be...?

The body turned its head around slowly, allowing Ed to fully take in it's appearance, with long, unkempt blonde hair falling down the side of his hollow face, covering one eye, it left the other in full view, showing off the same golden eye that Edward knew so well.

After all, it was the same one Ed had always seen on himself every time he looked in the mirror.

"AL!" Edward screamed, his hand outstretched as he ran, reaching for his little brother's body. "ALPHONSE!"

Edward's gate creaked open onimously, the eerie childish giggles that haunted his nightmares rang out, as if mocking him, as the dark hands reached out to pull Edward in, away from his little brother.

"AL!" Edward pleaded desperately as the dark tendrils of the gate pulled him back. He couldn't leave Al in there. Not any longer. "PLEASE! HURRY UP! AL!"

"I can't." Alphonse's body spoke weakly, as if it hadn't been used in a long time which was probably the case, a sad smile etched on his features, the very ones Edward had longed to see behind all that steel of his younger brother's current body. "You aren't my soul. I can't go with you."

Edward stared disbelievingly, as the words processed in his brain. He couldn't bring Al back...? He gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut in pure grief at the revelation, sounds of pure anguish that displayed Ed's frustration and hopelessness escaped his throat as he was dragged into the darkness of the gate, the doors slamming shut.

Edward's eyes flew opening, glittering with determination, as he drew back his automail fist, and slammed them onto the stone doors, reopening them temporarily. He had to let Al know.

"AL! ALPHONSE!" Edward yelled, struggling to keep the doors open long enough to get out what he wanted to say. "LOOK AT ME!"

"Someday, I'll be back for you!" The doors were nearly closed as Ed pointed at Al with his automail, determination shining in his golden eyes. "Just you wait! WAIT FOR ME!"

The last thing Ed saw Al's body do, was smile contentedly, before the gate slammed shut once again, and left him in the darkness, content that there really was a way to return Alphonse back to normal, completely unaware that it would be a very long time before he saw Alphonse again, both his body, and soul.

The Truth merely grinned.

LINE BREAK

Edward was falling. He didn't know why he was falling, nor did he know why the Truth had decided to dump him out of it's realm from the sky. Would it really kill the Truth to just let him down nicely on solid ground for once? Without missing any body parts, at least.

Dear him, Truth just loved to mess with him, didn't it?

From what Edward had remembered, he had been in the dark void of the gate, which was then followed by the familiar flash of blue alchemical light which had then turned red, before a bright light blinded him. And the next thing he knew, he was falling.

Twisting around to see how far he was from the ground, he was pleased to see that the ground was nearing...

Maybe that wasn't such a good thing.

Yelping with shock at the approaching ground, Edward clapped his hands together and transmuted the air molecules around him to a higher density, to slow his fall, before he transmuted the fabric of his shirt to create a makeshift parachute.

Unforetunately, despite all that, Ed couldn't really prevent the rough landing, because of one reason. Edward and free falling really didn't go well together.

Edward cursed from the ground, as he retransmuted his shirt back to normal, the throbbing in his left hand getting nearly unbearable. Ugh, he should have really remembered that his wrist was broken, all thanks to Envy.

Edward blinked, realization dawning upon him. Wait a second... Where the heck were they, anyway? Ling and Envy had been there when he activated the circle.

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Had Ling been used as the toll, along with Envy? Envy... He didn't care so much about the homunculus, but Ling? Ed hated to admit it, but he had come to see the annoying Xingese prince who kept mooching off him for food as a friend.

Picking himself off the ground, he rubbed the small bump at the back of his head which he had gained from his little fall, and peered through his messy bangs, only to be met with an unbelievable sight. Tall buildings that seemed to touch the sky were scattered around the city, roads were brightly lit, despite it being night and was bustling with strange metal contraptions that resembled the cars from back home, only strangely designed despite seemingly serving the same purposes. And lastly, the strangest thing was the 'T' shaped tower on top of a lone island, just off the coast of a beach.

But one thing was extremely clear. This place, wherever it was, was definitely not Amestris.

"Whe- where the hell am I?!" Ed yelled out into the night. But of course, no response came.

Edward quickly assessed his surroundings, which wasn't much, as he had apparently landed on top of one of those tall buildings.

Great. Just great. How the heck was he supposed to get down now?!

Edward paused slightly, before face palming. How much of his brain was damaged during that fall?! The answer was so obvious. He could just use Alchemy to get himself down!

Clapping his hands together in a resounding clap, he quickly chose the side of the roof which led down into an alleyway so he wouldn't be seen, and placed his hands at the edge of the roof.

Alchemical light sparked and crackled, and when it cleared, a ladder that traveled down the length of the building had been formed. And without further ado, Ed grasped each pole that connected the rungs and slid down, thankful for once about having the automail. If he didn't, he would have gotten some pretty nasty burns caused by friction, seeing as how he was missing one of his gloves.

Speaking of gloves, he ought to transmute another pair soon, and get rid of the blood staining his clothes. He didn't know where he was currently, and so, he really shouldn't attract any unwanted attention. But then again, as Havoc always liked to tease him, 'attention' was basically his middle name.

Edward snorted as his feet touched solid ground once more. It wasn't like he actually attracted attention on purpose! It just happened!

"Hey, you!" A gruff voice broke Edward out of his thoughts, as he turned his head, only to be met with the sharp glint of a knife.

"What'dya think ya' doin' on my turf, pipsqueak?" The knife was too close to Edward's exposed throat for his liking, but still, the knife wasn't actually anywhere near a vital artery, so he was safe.

The only problem here was that Edward did not like being held at knifepoint. And- wait a minute... Did that bastard just call him a pipsqueak?!

Quicker then the thug could blink, the knife was knocked from his hand, and the next thing he knew, he felt as if all the bones in his nose had been broken, which was probably the case.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You. Calling. A. Micro. Sized. PIPSQUEAK?!" Each and every word was slowly drawn out and articulated, his volume raising at every word, his fist clenched so tightly that he could practically hear the screeching of metal.

Without waiting another second to see what would happen next, the thug bolted in fear, clutching his bleeding nose. Damn, what was that kid's hand made of?! Metal?!

As the figure of the man retreated, Edward could almost hear his little brother admonishing him for his short temper.

Pausing for a moment more, listening to his inner Alphonse, he shrugged dismissively. "Nah, that guy deserved it." and apparently, he really couldn't go five minutes without encountering some trouble.

Just as Edward finished his sentence, it seemed that all the lights in the city had gone out, considering how the lights just flickered and died, and Edward now couldn't see three feet past his own nose.

Edward's eye twitched violently.

"I swear...!"

As Edward trudged through the alley, he had nearly walked into a wall several times, and the one time he did walk into a wall, he earned a nice bruise to the forehead, much like how it would be like after an encounter with Winry's wrench. Oh, that was just painful. Edward wouldn't be surprised if he had gained permanent brain damage somewhere from all those concussions.

Finally, when he turned around another corner, -Narrowly avoiding yet another wall- he was finally met with the relieving sight of light spilling past yet another alleyway.

And who the heck plotted this city, anyway?! Why would there be an alley in an alley?!

Moving on, Edward quickened his pace to a brisk walk, now that he could actually move about with the worry of walking into something, and when he turned into that area, he was blinded by a bright light.

As his eyes adjusted, he could see that this was the exit of that maze of a alley,

and the next thing he noticed, was that there were people there, fighting.

And what strange people they were! There were six people fighting, all wearing what Edward could only describe as weird and bizarre outfits.

What.

The most crazy thing of all was the two of them were flying. Yes, flying. Without the aid of machines. That just went against all the laws of physics that Edward had known about.

Edward really didn't know what to make of those weirdos. Was sanity overrated here, or something? Why, oh why had the Truth dumped him in this weird city?!

Oh well, he had better just leave before he loses his own precious sanity.

Turning to leave, he fortunately turned around just in time to spare his eyes the agony of being blinded as one of the stray light bolts the guy in the weird black suit with a beard and mustache that would have made Major Armstrong proud, had been shooting hit the location Ed was in.

"Hey! Watch it!" Edward yelled, his eye twitching, drawing the attention of the six people.

Edward hadn't been entirely presentable at that moment, with blood staining his clothes, and missing one of his platform boots. All in all, he looked like he had either just stepped off a battle field, or just murdered someone.

Oh, and apparently, the guy in the black suit was apparently responsible for the power outage in the city, which led to all of Edward's encounters with the walls.

"If you want to screw around so badly, do it in the day, when no actually cares! I'm absolutely sick and tired of walking into f***ing walls every damn minute! SO WILL YOU PLEASE TURN THE DAMN LIGHTS BACK ON?!" Edward had clapped his hands together during his tirade, and the minute he finished, he slammed his hands on the ground -Once again forgetting the important fact that his arm was broken. Ouch!-, and immediately, the blue alchemical light sparked as Ed transmuted a large stone fist to pummel the idiot who caused the power outage in the city, effectively knocking him out.

There was a moment of silence, where the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Edward catching his breath after his rant, before the silence was broken by the green -What?!- person exclaiming, "Dude, that was awesome! You just took down Light so easily!"

Edward raised a golden eyebrow. "Course' it was easy. He didn't bother dodging."

Turning to leave once more, he barely made it a few steps before someone else called out to him.

This time, it was the guy with the mask and the colorful costume.

"Who are you?"

His tone was laced with suspicion, not that Ed blamed him, of course. Ed himself would have been suspicious of anybody who appeared covered in blood, and took down their enemy single handedly, all the while acting as if it was just a walk in the park.

"I'm Ed-" Edward hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should give them his name, before finally settling on one name.

"Just call me Fullmetal."

[Yes! First chapter of this combined effort story with Estherrain is finally out!

~ Gwntan12]


	2. Envy, a new adversary for the Titans?

Heroes, that's what they were called, but what were they, really? For a long time now, the Titans have been trying to find Slade to take him down, and have tried every known possible way to try to bring him down and it was still impossible, until Terra, who brought Slade down with lava.

But ever since they found out Slade was alive during the battle with Raven's father, Trigon, they had been on high guard once again.

As long as Terra was not working for him, they were fine, for now, or at least that's what they thought. Robin, on the other hand, kept thinking about how or when would Slade attack and who he might bring into the fray this time.

Beast Boy, that poor boy. He was unable to forget the shocking moment where he found out Terra was working for Slade or at that moment where she sacrificed herself to save the whole of Jump City from the huge volcano erruption which Terra's powers awoke. The thought of it repeated in an endless loop in his head, testing his sanity. He even had nightmares, waking up to find himself screaming Terra's name. He blamed himself for not being able to protect her over and over again.

Robin, on the other hand, kept having nightmares of Slade appearing, and having Slade's words running through his head.

 _I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will not rest, and neither will you._

 _It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy? I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live. Only endure._

 _It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans? A month, a year, a millennium? Far too long for my tastes anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again!_

"Robin. Robin!" Starfire shook Robin to snap him out of his grim thoughts.

"What's gone into you?" Cyborg asked, his voice had a tone of concern in it, for Robin.

"Nothing much," Robin lying through his teeth, simply stating that he did not want to talk about the words that have been through his head time and time again.

Robin sighed disappointedly as he thought of when he became Red-X and tried to get close to Slade. The boy cringed at the thought of when he could have lost his life, or his friends.

"You're still thinking about Slade, aren't you," Cyborg asked Robin, snapping him out of his thoughts once again.

"Whatever he said has been running through my mind lately, but I'll be fine," Robin replied, closing his eyes to calm himself down, which only worked slightly.

"You should really calm down. We will take him down, there's no doubt about it," Cyborg said, determination glinting in his sole human eye.

Robin nodded, but if anyone had a chance to read his mind, they would have seen through his thoughts. Thoughts of ending Slade's plans, and the plans of various villians that terrorized Jump City almost on a daily basis.

The alarm blared, as if on cue, signaling a criminal on the loose.

"Trouble," Beast Boy said as he ran into the lounge.

"Doctor Light is terrorizing the city," Raven said as she stared at the screen, fiddling with some controls.

"Titans! Move out!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg got into his T-car and Robin on his R-cycle. The rest of the Titans did not really bother about the form of transport they took because of their ability to fly or transform.

"I can sense him, we're near," Raven into her communicator said as they passed by the alleys.

"Found him," Robin said into his communicator as Doctor Light stood in front of his R-cycle.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor Light!" Doctor Light exclaimed.

He brings his hands together and the Titans seperate as a broad beam of light shoots toward them. Robin leaps and flings a birdarang at Doctor Light.

"You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" Doctor Light laughed at Robin.

He opens the bulb on his chest, causing it to glow and emit a wide-angle blast that propels Robin over the roof of a nearby building.

Beast Boy comes around a corner and charges, turning into a wolf as he dashes. Doctor Light easily gets past Beast Boy and shoots several glowing bubble-like globe at Beast Boy.

"A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!" Doctor Light laughed as Beast Boy's eyes get blinded by all the little exploding lights.

Starfire flies over Doctor Light while shooting several starbolts at him. Doctor Light used his shield to protect himself from getting hit and tossed a landmine-like device below Starfire, blocking her in a shield.

"Watch yourself, lightweight. Things are getting heavy!" Cyborg yelled.

Cyborg swung an axle with an attached tire at Doctor Light, missing him but enough impact to send Doctor Light flying back a few feet.

Doctor Light shoots a red bean-like energy at Cyborg, missing him but hitting a cement truck behing Cyborg. The dust clears and is seen that the Titan is now embedded in cement, only his head and hands free.

"Uh! Hey! Let me..." Cyborg starts.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold," Doctor Light said as he approached Cyborg.

"I mind," Raven said. "Azarath Metrion Zin-"

Doctor Light shot a beam of light at Raven, cutting her off of her incantation. Raven went flying a few feet back.

Raven got up, standing on her two feet.

Doctor Light tried to attack Raven again but missed her by an inch and the beam of light went flying, hitting a electrical circuit.

"Hey! Watch it!" an unfamiliar voice to the Titans yelled.

Suddenly, all lights went out.

"If you want to screw around, do it in the day, when no one actually cares! I'm sick and tired of walking into those f-ing walls every five seconds, SO WILL YOU TURN THE DAMN LIGHTS BACK ON!?"

There was an unfamiliar blue light that engulfed all of the confused Titans all of a sudden.

When the light dissipated, Doctor Light fell to his knees as large stone fist to pummel him, effectively knocking him out.

There was a moment of silence when a boy, preferbly four feet and seven inches tall, caught the Titans' eyes.

"Dude, that was awesome! You took down Light so easily!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Course', it was easy. That idiot didn't bother dodging."

The boy tried to walk away but Robin called him back.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, his voice laced with suspicion.

Robin was distrustful of this boy. Who knows, he might be a villian in disguise, or a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. Afterall, nobody walks around with a set of clothes soaked in blood and take down enemies they fought.

"I'm Ed-" "Just call me Fullmetal," the boy replied plainly.

After that, he walked off.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Let's go home, we should find out more about this boy, Fullmetal," Cyborg said as he saw Doctor Light being brought away by the police.

Robin got onto his R-cycle and Cyborg into his T-car.

"Who is this Fullmetal?" Starfire asked, speaking into her communicator over the wind.

"I'm not sure. There's no guarantee that he isn't part of the Brotherhood of evil, or a villian in disguise," Raven replied, her eyes narrowing down the road.

"Whoever he is, I have to find out. Once we get home, everyone try to research on this Fullmetal guy. We have to know if he's a threat to Jump City." Robin said decisively.

Once the Titans got home, they all immediately walked to their own rooms and searched for this Fullmetal boy.

"Fullmetal," Robin said to himself as his eyes narrowed down onto his computer.

 _No results found_.

"Who's this guy?" Cyborg asked himself as he remembered the boy's face.

Cyborg recieved a notification from the crime scanner, stating that there was another criminal.

"Robin, we've got another criminal om the loose," Cyborg said, standing outside Robin's door.

"All right," Robin replied as he walked out of his room.

The alarm blared.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as he ran into the lounge.

LINE BREAK

He had long, dark geen hair that stuck out and pretty much mirrored a palm tree. His eyes were a dark shade of purple and they glinted cruelly in the light, which was accompanied by a sadistic smile stretched across his face.

"Who the heck are you?" Cyborg asked the guy.

"Huh? What are weak worms doing here?" the guy asked.

"Who you calling weak worms?!" Beast Boy yelled, insulted by the term they were called.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled furiously.

Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and tried to bite the guy but Envy jumped on the green dinosaur and kicked him to the ground by the head.

Robin threw several explosive discs at the guy and when the smoke disappeared, he was nowhere to be seen. Robin, poor guy, got kicked in the back, head first smashing into the ground.

Starfire shot several starbolts at the guy, hitting him and causing a wound. However, his wound just healed back up like nothing ever happened.

"What the-?" the Titans gasped in fear.

"He's l-like, indestructable!" Cyborg exclaimed, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

Raven threw two cars at the guy with her powers, causing him to fly back and smashed into a building. However, the guy just stood up and healed his wound in a flash of red sparks, the flesh knitting back together seamlessly.

"What kind of madness is this!?" Cyborg yelled as he shot a sonic beam at the guy.

The guy shapeshifted his arm to become a blade and attacked Cyborg. Cyborg used his metal arm to block the attack.

"What the hell are you doing here, Envy!?" Fullmetal's voice surprised the titans, and they quickly located him. He had obviously gotten rid of his bloodied clothes, and was now wearing a bright poppy red coat over a black jacket, and black leather pants, with his hair now tied neatly into a braid.

"Hey, it's Fullmetal pipsqueak!" the guy the Titans guessed was Envy, said.

Fullmetal kicked Envy in the face but missed as Envy jumped back.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR LEGS AND STICK 'EM ONTO YOUR HEAD!" Fullmetal yelled.

Fullmetal tried to kick Envy again, kicking him in the arm, causing him to swerve one side.

"Calm down pipsqueak," Envy said.

To be honest, until now, the Titans did not realize Fullmetal was that short.

"Uh, Fullmetal?" Beast Boy said, nervous that he interrupted the arguement between Envy and Fullmetal.

"What?" Fullmetal turned his head to face Beast Boy, with said person facing the brunt of Fullmetal's glare which seemed to drill right into the very depths of Beast Boy's soul.

"Who's he?" Beast Boy asked curiously, fighting down to run away screaming since that was one terrifying glare!

"He's a hom-enemy," Fullmetal corrected himself, Robin catching the slip.

"He sent you here too, huh," Fullmetal said to Envy, trying to punch Envy.

"Seems like the same to you," Envy replied, blocking the punch from Fullmetal.

"Who's this 'he'?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Not important," Fullmetal replied plainly. "Jump City...huh."

"This battle is too much trouble, and you worms are too boring," Envy scoffed before turning, and running in the opposite direction, quickly disappearing from sight.

When Envy ran away, Fullmetal turned around and left as well, but not before saying, "Watch out for him. He's not human."

"What?" Starfire said, confused.

"What the heck?" Cyborg said, frustrated with the situation at hand.

"Let's go back, I think I've had enough of today," Raven said.

LINE BREAK

The Titans entered the lounge and sat down on the couch, Cyborg and Beast Boy slouching from the tiredness they were experiencing after a whole night of fighting.

Robin's thoughts had changed from Slade to Fullmetal, and that guy, Envy. Who were they, and what do they want in their city was all Robin could think about. The dangers of having them in the city came to mind and Robin cringed at the thought of having his city annihilated by two unfamiliar people.

All Raven hoped was that those two idiots will not get into trouble with other villians, because that could possibly be bad. She did not know what Fullmetal or Envy was capable of, and what they would do to their city. She had a very bad feeling that something is going to happen and wanted them out, and fast.

Starfire was confused. She did not understand why they were here in Jump City, or why would Fullmetal help the Titans in fighting Doctor Light.

Cyborg thought of when the unfamiliar blue light engulfed them. He could not match it with any other powers of their world or how Fullmetal actually did it, without using any magic like Mumbo or an energy source like Doctor Light.

Beast Boy, that poor boy. He did not understand anything that was happening. He did not understand Envy, or Fullmetal. His brain was more or less tied in knots and burnt out.

The alarm blared once again.

"Okay, what did that Fullmetal or Envy get themselves into this time? Or is it other criminals?" Cyborg asked frustratedly.

"I am not sure," Starfire said.

"We've gotta do something," Robin sighed. "Titans! Go!"

 **[Done by Estherrain, and edited by Gwntan12 :) It's my turn to write next. :)]**


	3. Fullmetal VS Plasmus

Ed really didn't know if this particular city was cursed, or what. Why? Mainly because some idiot villain always disrupted the peace and quiet Ed was enjoying. Really, he couldn't even take a walk down a street, enjoying the night air -Ok, maybe not, since the air smelt horrible- without someone going around and destroying public property. How annoying -Ed totally denied having done anything like that in his past missions-.

Which was mainly why Ed was in this particular situation.

He had been enjoying a smoothie he had gotten from a shop -after transmuting some bank notes that he thought looked fairly identical froth the real deal-, when he heard screaming, as people ran past him, screaming about sludge monsters. "Run away! There's a monster! Don't go there! Wait for the Teen Titans!" Some random person yelled in Ed's face before fleeing.

Ed shook his head in disbelief, his ears ringing from the sheer volume of the passer by. Really? Can this world get any stranger then it already is?

Ed had paused as he rounded a corner, an eyebrow raised, seeing a large, purplish looking sludge monster ripping up the pavement and pulling out a large pipe, before breaking it and drinking the contents, which Ed grimaced at, seeing as it was drinking sewage water.

Alright, what the hell was wrong with this stupid world and it's occupants?! Hell, even the Homunculi back home made more sense! Crazy world and it's crazy occupants.

Ed slurped loudly at his drink, catching the attention of the creature thing. "Hey!" Ed yelled, finishing his drink and tossing the cup behind him, despite the knowledge that he was littering. "Don't you have better things to do rather then mess up the floor and drink sewage?" Ed eyed the greenish liquid that was escaping the pipe. "And couldn't you be less disgusting?!"

The sludge monster shrieked in response, throwing a jet of sludge at Ed, who ducked under it, grimacing as the stuff splattered against a wall. "All right, I'll take that as a 'no'. And really? This is just plain disgusting." Ed commented, staring at the splatters on the wall. Why was he doing this, again?

Clapping his hands together, Ed transmuted a blade from the ground, before he grabbed hold of it, swinging it slightly to get a better hold on the weapon, before he rushed at the sludge monster, ducking under more of that purplish goo, slicing through the monster.

Unfortunately for Ed, his attack didn't do much, and the damage instantly sealed up. "Come on-!" Ed was cut off as the monster grabbed him by the foot and pretty much slammed him into concrete twice, damaging his already injured ribs

Ow. He really needed to get a doctor before getting into another fight since he was already injured by Envy, who apparently ended up here. Oh, that sucked, Envy being here too. Too much stress in his fifteen years on earth.

"Ow ow ow ow..." Ed groaned, picking himself off the floor as he felt his previously brusied but now cracked ribs. Ah, maybe he should quit playing hero until he fixed himself up since the only thing he was doing to himself was getting his ass kicked. Also, it really felt as if Gluttony had just sat on him, and rolled over.

"Where the hell is Ling when I need him? On second thoughts, nevermind..." Ed mumbled, before backtracking, refusing to believe that he had actually just wished for the crazy Xingese prince's help.

"If mild attacks don't work..." Ed threw his sword to the side, before clapping his hands, pressing them to the floor as he transmuted stone spikes from the ground, sending them in the sludge monster's direction, impaling it in multiple areas on it's body.

"Yes!"

Then the sludge monster just had to burst Ed's bubble, coming away from his attack unharmed. "Or, maybe not." Ed mentally cried as he back flipped over another jet of sludge, landing in crouch before running at the sludge monster and clapping his hands together, a transmutation circle pictured perfectly in his head as he tried to ignore the splitting pain from his cracked ribs.

"If that's the case..." Ed grunted as he dodged another attack, before finally reaching the monster's front, slamming his hands on it's body. Alchemical light crackled, as the creature blew apart in a shower of sludge.

"Ah, gross!" Ed wrinkled his nose in disgust as he recieved a face full of the stuff. "Now I NEED a shower!"

Clapping his hands together, he deconstructed the sludge from his clothes, and anywhere else on him. However, he did fail to notice something, which would have saved him much agony on his part.

Ed yelped as he felt something grab him, throwing him into a wall, cracking it. Ed coughed, blood escaping from his mouth as he fell back onto the pavement, only being able to look on in horror as the sludge monster reformed, as if it had never been destroyed in the first place.

"C- come on..." Ed winced, coughing up more blood, staining his gloves crimson. "Why is it... Always me... To fight these... Kind of enemies?"

Pushing himself up, the only thing he could do was lean back on the wall, clutching his side in agony as he felt something warm drip down the side of his face. Blood? That's what it seemed. Ed squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in and our as slowly as possible, so at to not cause himself any further pain. As much as he hated to admit it, he lost this battle.

Through his pain fogged mind, he vaguely heard someone yell, "Titans, go!"

Ah, the heroes of Jump City had apparently arrived, Ed noted dully in his head. Not that he actually cared. He just needed the pain to be gone, so he could be on his way. Unfortunately, the pain didn't seem as if it was going to subside anytime soon in that hour, or that week, for that matter.

Blearily opening his eyes, he could make out vague shapes and lights which seemed to burn through his corneas, which made him immediately shut his eyes. Ow...

After what seemed like forever, the sounds of battle ended, followed by the shuffling of feet and murmurs.

"...metal!...Fullmetal! Are you alright?" Ed heard someone call distantly.

Cracking one eye open slightly, he was greeted by the slightly worried faces of the Teen Titans. "I... I've ad' worse..." Ed slurred before wincing, coughing more blood. Ow... It hurt to talk. He really must have internal bleeding or something, if that wet rattle behind his cough meant anything. Not good. Not good at all, if his past experiences meant anything. And actually, what he said was true. He had gone through worse before. Or does the phrase, 'missing limbs' not mean anything?

After that, everything thing seemed to drift, his hold on reality slipping away no matter how hard he tried to keep a firm hold on it.

"We need to-"

"But-"

"-don't have any-"

"We must help-!"

"-alright, we-?"

The voices seemed to blend together into just a buzzing noise which seemed to hurt his ears. His world was quickly fading away into darkness, despite his efforts best efforts to stay awake. Huh... It really was funny, really, how the darkness seemed to provide Ed more comfort then it did when he was awake...

After that, Ed just lost his grip on everything and he was pulled into unconsciousness, oblivious to his surroundings.

However, what he didn't realized, was that this was just the pushing point of a greater part of his own life...

 **[A/N Alrighto, I'm done. Did I rush this too much...? Oh well. The next part is Estherrain's job, not mine. :) Hi Estherrain! I bet you're surprised how fast I wrote this! Though I still have no idea how good my chapter is, quality wise.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and Estherrain, have fun with the next chapter. :)**

 **~ Gwntan12]**


	4. Introductions, and Video Games

The Titans brought back the beaten up Fullmetal to their tower to aid his injuries even though that boy refused and insisted that he was fine.

"Don"t move," Raven said as she used her healing powers to take away the pain from Fullmetal's open wounds on his right arm and left leg.

Raven had tend to his internal wounds at once when they got back, if it was any later, the outcome might not be good.

"I-I'm fine-e!" Fullmetal winced as Raven lightly touched his left arm.

"Plasmas did indeed a lot of damage to you," Robin said, assessed Fullmetal's wounds.

"What I don't understand is that why are you only injured on your left arm and right leg, and internally," Cyborg said.

"I've had worse," Fullmetal replied. "Besides, you guys look absolutely fine."

"We're used to it, and besides, most of us aren't exactly human," Cyborg replied.

"You guys look human to me, well except that green boy, this girl that's healing my wounds, even though I said I'm fine, and you," Fullmetal said.

"I'm half human," Cyborg replied. "Something happened to me when I was younger, and some of my body parts were replaced with cybernetics to keep me alive."

"I'm half-demon, half-Azarathian, if you haven't guessed it by my skin color, it's not really a human kind of color," Raven said. "Don't worry though, I'm not going to hurt you, I just have a demon-nothing."

"I'm an altered human, I guess. I was bitten by a monkey and contracted a serious illness. To save me, my parents tried to cure me with a new type of serum that gave me my ability to change into animals. As a side effect, I turned green," Beast Boy explained.

"I'm a Tamaranian. I came down to this lovely Earth when my captor's ship crashed. I actually fought Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy when I first came, until they helped me take down my captors," Starfire briefly explained her past.

"I'm human, widely known as Robin. I was Batman's sidekick, until I went solo. I trained with Batman and he helped me with hand-to-hand combat and use special weapons made for me," Robin shrugged.

"I don't know who the heck is this Batman or what's a Tamaranian is, but you guys seemed to have a difficult past," Fullmetal replied.

"You should get some rest. I'll bring you to a room to rest in, for now, until you're well," Robin said to Fullmetal.

Robin watched as Fullmetal lifted himself off the couch and Robin brought him to an extra room right next to his. Even though Robin was skeptical about bringing his boy into his home, he could not just leave him, hurt, out on the streets. That was against his will and he could not bring himself to do it.

The Titans went to bed after they saw Robin coming out from the room where Fullmetal was resting in. After a whole day of fighting, they were exhausted to even move any further.

LINE BREAK

The sun rose early. Beast Boy, waking up the first, went to the roof and transformed into a rooster, crowing to wake everyone up. It was a wonder no one threw a slipper at him.

Robin took the initiative to check on Fullmetal after he had washed up and changed.

"How are you holding up?" Robin asked the boy who changed into clean clothes before Robin came in.

"I'm fine," Fullmetal replied, straightening out his red cloak.

"Wait, h-how did you get clean clothes?" Robin asked, dumbfounded.

"Transmuted them," Fullmetal replied, looking at the dumbfounded Robin weirdly.

"O-Okay..." Robin trailed off.

Fullmetal followed the poor boy who just got the shock of his life to the lounge to eat breakfast.

"How did you get clean clothes?" Raven asked Fullmetal, while pouring a cup of herbal tea for herself.

"Transmuted them," Fullmetal replied once again.

"Is that your weird magic thing?" Cyborg asked, cooking for the team, except Beast Boy and including Fullmetal, breakfast.

"IT'S NOT MAGIC!" Fullmetal yelled at Cyborg. "IT"S SCIENCE!"

"What kind of science is that?" Robin asked, curious about the science Fullmetal spoke of.

"It's called Alchemy. There's this thing called the Alchemy's first Law of Equivalent Exchange. To attain something, something of equal value must be lost," Fullmetal explained. "There's also thing powerful stone called the Philosopher's Stone."

"Then why are you called Fullmetal?" Raven asked curiously.

"Ah, that. I'm given that title because I specialise in transmuting metals,: Fullmetal replied, looking at Raven.

Poor Beast Boy, he had his mind tied in knots and could not understand anything Fullmetal was saying. Anyone could only pity him.

"Um, is he okay?" Fullmetal asled, pointing to Beast Boy.

"He doesn't understand anything complicated," Cyborg said, giving Beast Boy a small impacted punch on his head.

"Oh," that was all Fullmetal could say.

The Titans had finished their food and Fullmetal was close to finishing his. When Fullmetal was putting his plate into the sink, the alarm blared.

"Seems like the H.I.V.E Five are causing trouble," Cyborg said, running to the computer.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled.

Everyone moved, including Fullmetal, surprisingly. He simply said, "Equivalent Exchange. You helped me, so its my turn."

LINE BREAK

"Do you really have to do this?" Cyborg asked the H.I.V.E Five.

"Why? You scared?" Jinx smirked.

"Who's that new pipsqueak with you?" Gizmo asked, pointing to Fullmetal.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Fullmetal yelled at Gizmo.

"Wow, much idiotic than I thought," Gizmo laughed.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Fullmetal yelled.

"Fullmetal, you might want to sit this one out, you're still injured," Robin said.

"PIPSQUEAK?! THEN WHAT ARE YOU, YOU MICRO-SIZED FLEA WHO'S SMALLER THAN ME?! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING ON A ONE WAY TRIP TO THE SMALL MAGELLANIC CLOUD!" Fullmetal yelled furiously. The titans could have sworn they saw the fires of hell blazing brightly behind the blonde teen.

"There's no way getting him not to attack," Raven deadpanned to Robin who was scratching his head.

"Come on, let's get it on," Jinx said.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled.

"H.I.V.E Five! Eat 'em alive!" Jinx yelled.

Fullmetal went straight for Gizmo, transmuting the floor into steps so that he could reach the flying human.

Fullmetal transmuted the floor, smashing Gizmo into the ceiling. Gizmo yelped in pain and fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.

The Titans were handling Jinx, Mammoth and See-More, but Jinx saw that Gizmo was hurt and started to attack Fullmetal instead.

"Nice coat! Don't mind if I shred it to pieces!" Jinx laughed as she unleashed her powers in pink waves of energy. "I MIND!" Ed yelled, even though now was really not the time.

Fullmetal tried to dodge the attack but was eventually hit by one, then several waves, unable to dodge all of them. Fullmetal's red coat tore into shredded pieces and parts of his sleeves of his jacket tore, leaving something shining in the light showing on his right arm.

No one really noticed and Fullmetal did not really care at the moment. All he was focused on was defeating the H.I.V.E Five because one of them called him PIPSQUEAK! NO ONE CALLS HIM A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK

Mammoth and See-More was not really handling their situation well. They kept getting smashed into the wall by Beast Boy or getting hit by star bolts, birdarangs, sonic beams and dark energy.

Gizmo did not really move, or really, could not move at all. The pain of getting hit into the ceiling destroyed his gadgets along the way, and then the pain of hitting into the floor really hurt his body.

Jinx got wrecked by Fullmetal in no time, after shredding his coat and jacket. He transmuted the ground and did the same to what he did to Gizmo, just that instead of the ceiling she hit into, it was the wall.

Jinx was much stronger physically than Gizmo so she could at least stand up.

See-More and Mammoth ran to Jinx and See-More whispered something into her ear. Upon hearing what See-More had said, she picked up Gizmo and they started to run away.

Except, Fullmetal did not let them. He transmuted the ground into walls, surrounding the five. They tried to break the walls but was too tired or too beaten up to destroy anything, even if it was just a simple wall.

The police arrived quickly, arresting the H.I.V.E Five and bringing them away to the station.

"Nice work Fullmetal," Robin said.

"Thanks," Fullmetal replied.

"What's that?" Cyborg pointed to the steel that was showing through Fullmetal's jacket.

"I'll explain later when we get b-back," Fullmetal winced at the sharp pain that shot through his left arm.

"You're still injured, and yet you fought. I need to check your arm," Raven said.

"Fine," Fullmetal said. "And I still need to fix the street. And even though I'm not one to talk, are your fights usually this destructive?"

"Yes." Came the bland reply from all around.

LINE BREAK

"So, what's that?" Raven asked, referring to Fullmetal's right arm as she checked his left arm.

"It's called automail," Fullmetal explained.

"So, you lost your arm?" Cyborg asked, looking down as he remembered that half of this body was not human.

"Yeah, right up to the shoulder." Fullmetal replied, his eyes darkening slightly, as if caught in some horrific memory.

"How?" Cyborg asked.

"I-I lost it in a childhood accident," the blonde boy said as he looked at the ground.

"We're not much different after all," Cyborg said, putting his hand on Fullmetal's right shoulder with little force.

"I guess," Fullmetal replied, looking at Cyborg.

"Childhood accident?" Robin asked.

"It was a horrible accident," Fullmetal said.

"Able to tell..." Raven trailed off.

"This is also why I'm called Fullmetal, but it's more of someone's twisted sense of humor." Fullmetal said.

"Then what's your real name?' Beast Boy asked.

"My real name? It's Edward, but my friends and brother calls me Ed," Fullmetal replied.

"You have a brother?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, younger," Fullmetal replied.

"How old are you?" Raven asked.

"I'm fifteen," Fullmetal replied.

"Can we called you Ed, then?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Fullmetal, or Ed replied.

Robin walked to the kitchen section of the lounge to get water.

"Hey, traffic light," Ed called.

"Will you cut that out?!" Robin exclaimed. "The name's Robin."

"Nope. I've already labelled you as traffic light in my head, just like how I've labeled the Colonel as Colonel Bastard," Ed replied waving off Robin's protests offhandedly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed so hard that they were basically rolling on the floor, their faces turning an interesting shade of red.

Robin gave that _I hate life_ face as he took out a can of soda from the refrigerator.

"So, anyone wants to play some Stankball?" Cyborg asked as he pulled Beast Boy off the ground, pulling out what looked like a ball of socks that stunk like sewer. Ed wasn't particularly sure if he wanted to know how long those hadn't been washed for.

"Stank...ball?" Ed asked, confused.

"It's a game that those two made up. It's really lame," Raven deadpanned, uninterested as she read a book that no one actually knows where she got from, considering how she hadn't even got up, and she didn't have any books on her beforehand. Ed just dismissed it as one of the crazy mysteries of that world.

"Oh, okay," Ed replied.

"I doubt you can play though..." Robin trailed off.

"After seeing him take down Gizmo and Jinx, I think he's able to play just fine," Cyborg said.

Raven glared at Cyborg with the same ferocity only she could pull off. It was pretty much like how Winry would glare at Ed for breaking her precious automail before smashing his head in with a wrench, only just about a hundred times or so worse.

"Why not we just play video games?" Cyborg laughed nervously.

Ed simply shrugged, Robin grinned, Raven disappeared into her room and Starfire opted to go to the mall.

"All right, Let's start!" Cyborg exclaimed as he handed Ed a video game controller.

"How do you work this thing?" Ed asked, as he inspected what he thought looked like some strangely shaped device.

Robin raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You've played video games before, haven't you, Ed?" Robin asked.

"Nope!" Ed replied more cheerfully then the situation called for, drawing plenty of facepalms from all around the room.

"Well, this is going to be a long day," Cyborg facepalmed.

Cyborg took about ten minutes to explain all the buttons and what they did to Ed and then, they started playing.

Soon after, Ed had beaten the three who called themselves 'Game Masters'.

"Dude! You've only been playing for like fifteen minutes and you're already on the leaderboard! You even beat Aqualad!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's not that hard, its just a matter of strategy, and who's Aqualad?" Ed asked.

"A fellow Titan," Robin replied, while both Cyborg and Beast Boy both simultaneously exclaimed, "NOT THAT HARD?!" in the background.

"I see," Ed replied as Cyborg started a new game.

LINE BREAK

Raven had came out of her room after reading her books for three hours and Starfire had came back from the mall after buying a ton of necessary and unnecessary things, mostly the latter.

Ed, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy, however, were still playing their game.

"I wonder why these boys don't go blind," Raven held her hand up to her forehead.

"I heard that!" Robin yelled from the couch, not turning his head from the huge screen in front of his face to look at Raven.

"I've never gone blind from reading for fifteen hours straight, and I doubt this will do the job!" Ed piped up, turning to face Raven while his hands still handled the controller, able to keep his lead in the game without looking, much to the three 'Game Masters' indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Raven replied monotonously.

"Friends, you should take break!" Strafer exclaimed.

"Not now Star. We're trying to beat Ed at this game but he's so good and he has't played a single video game in his life!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"That's new. A boy that has never played video games? In his life?" Raven asked.

"We don't really have the advanced technology that you guys have, so the only games I've ever played were Go Fish, and Poker. The latter mainly because Colonel Bastard and his team always ropes me into playing when their drunk on the job. Not a very pretty sight afterwards though, since it usually ends with Lieutenant Hawkeye shooting bullets at them." Ed replied, smiling slightly at a memory.

"I see..." Raven replied, unsure if she actually wanted to know what happened.

Raven thought about the possible dangers, having Ed in their home but they really had no idea what they were all getting themselves into, just by bringing a short blonde teen onto the team, even if it was just temporarily.

 **[A/N Gwntan12 reporting, after sort of checking over Estherrain's work, and adding more flesh into some areas!**

 **And its my turn to write next! Sorry boring you with this Author's Note, and *SHAMELESS ADVERTISING ALERT!* check out my story on my main account! I think Estherrain had one Teen Titans story on her account which she took down, but I'm not sure if it's back up.]**


	5. Filler Media Trouble

**[Pre chapter A/N] So I changed my mind about the episode chapters. Mainly because one, they're hard to write. And two, I'm lazy. So yeah. Anyway, enjoy the chapter that is NOT episode based!]**

It was supposed to be a normal day for Edward when he went out for walk. Really, he only intended to familiarize himself with the city before going back. However, the _minute_ he stepped onto a street with a bank, said bank had an explosion, right before three stereotypical bank robbers with ski masks over their heads came running out, sacks of cash clutched in their large hands as they snickered at how easy their job was. They didn't even look like the villains with super powers.

Edward groaned, slamming his head against a convient wall nearby. Of course, these things just had to happen when he was around! It wasn't even funny anymore!

Rolling his eyes, Edward stuck out his foot right out as the robbers ran past the blond, the first tripping over the foot before the other two followed, tripping over each other.

Snorting in disbelief at how pathetic some villains could be, Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, transmuting a cage around the still groaning robbers before he sat on the top. "These guys make my job too easy." Edward yawned.

The police arrived about three minutes later, and Edward handed the robbers off to them. He just really wanted to finish his walk, but apparently, the whole world must have been against him, or something as while Edward had waited for police to arrive, quite a few reporters from different News Channels had arrived. Someone had apparently noticed Edward during his last fight alongside the Titans, which of course led to the conclusion that he was a new Titan on the team.

Well, it wasn't exactly wrong, but Edward was just a temporary member until he got back home.

Too bad no one told Edward how crazy the reporters could get, especially when it was something new involving Jump City's heros. That something being the Alchemist.

0o0

"Yo, did anyone tell Ed about how bad the paparazzi can get?" Cyborg asked as they were hanging out in the Main Operations room.

No one said anything for a few moments, before Cyborg spoke again. "None of you did, right?"

"Dude, we forgot to tell him!" Beast Boy freaked out. "He's going to be unprepared!"

They all had their fair share of encounters with the media, and needless to say, none of them liked it. Well, Starfire didn't mind it as much as the others, but she's just Starfire.

"He'll be fine." Raven said, not bothering to look up as she flipped a page in her book. For once, she wasn't in her room as she was reading.

Robin frowned, scratching his chin as he recalled his encounters with the media, as well as fans. "I don't know about that. I know he can handle himself, but things can get rough."

0o0

Edward was just about to leave, when a microphone was shoved in front of his face. "What the-?!"

"Reporting live where a bank robbery was recently stopped, here we have the hero Fullmetal who stopped the bank robbers!" A female who looked like a reporter spoke. The only thought running in Edward's mind was, _crap._

Also, how on earth did they know his alias? It wasn't like he was shouting it to high heavens!

"Uh, I really have to go!" Edward said, backing away, his voice a little higher than before. However, before he could make his escape, the reporter got ahold of his left arm. Also, Edward was really getting freaked out over how many reporters there were.

"Tell us Fullmetal, is the rumour that you're a new Titan true?"

"What exactly can you do?"

"How did you meet the Titans?"

"Are you in a relationship?"

"How old are you?"

 _"Where the hell is Alphonse when I need him?! I need him for these things!"_ Edward freaked out in his mind, just as an idea popped into his mind. It was an old idea, but who cares if it was old if it worked?

"Ah! What's that?!" The reporters looked at the direction Edward pointed at, the cameramen pointing their cameras.

There was nothing of immense intrest, but when the reporters looked back at the Alchemist, said person was gone, with only a cloud of dust as proof he was there in the first place.

0o0

Edward heaved a sigh of relief as he caught his breath. He lost the reporters a couple of blocks back, which was really just a fluke. Not that he was complaining, because the media here compared to the one in Amestris was definitely much more persistent.

"What's their problem?!" Edward brushed the dust off his clothes. "Those guys are nuts!"

"There he is!" A voice not too far off cried out in triumph.

"Shit!" Edward looked around for means of escape, before he finally spotted one such solution.

In a situation such as this, Edward really didn't mind getting his hands dirty.

0o0

With Raven in her room, and Starfire out shopping, the three remaining Titans in the Main Operations room awaited Edward's return with much anticipation. Villains were bad, but the media was worse.

Eventually, their resident blond Alchemist returned, looking a little worse for wear. Before anyone could ask why Edward's coat had such huge tears in it, he unintentionally answered their question for them before they could even voice it.

"Why the hell does your city have freaking alligators in the sewers?!"

There was something hilarious about that statement, since Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing, holding their sides as Robin managed to keep his cool.

"Why were you even in the sewer?" He asked incredulously.

"Because the stupid media is so freaking persistent! That was the only way I could get away without punching their lights out!" Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed harder at this.

"Also, why did no one tell me about them?!"

"We forgot. Sorry about that, Ed." Robin shrugged. "At least you're still in one piece." He eyed Edward's torn coat. "Well, more or less."

"Very funny," Edward sarcastically drawled out. "Now I'm off to take the longest bath in the whole world, because I need one. And then I'm going to bed."

With that, he spun on his heel and left to take a bath.

 **[A/N Alright, I know this is short, and so doesn't make up for my long Hiatus. But I may or may not have completely forgotten about it until Estherrain reminded me. Also, I had a major writer's block. Sorry about that.**

 **So this is basically a filler chapter, because I had nothing to write about, and why not? I always found things like this hilarious.**

 **Well, it's finally Estherrain's turn to write, so bye.**

 **~ Gwntan12]**


End file.
